L'ombre de l'éternité
by MaxWho
Summary: Joyce Gilbert, soeur jumelle de Jérémy, se remet difficilement de la perte de ses parents, tout en essayant d'aider sa famille à surmonter cette épreuve. Lorsque les frères Salvatore font leur apparition dans la vie de la jeune lycéenne, rien ne va plus.


**« _Papa, maman»_**

 _ **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre, probablement pour évacuer mon chagrin. Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que vous êtes partis, que vous nous avez laissés avec tante Jenna. Je ne vous en veux pas, vraiment, mais j'en veux à Elena. Après tout, si elle ne vous avait pas appelés à 4h du matin pour que vous veniez la chercher à cette stupide soirée, peut-être que vous auriez été là, avec nous, peut-être que ce matin, j'aurais senti la bonne odeur des pancakes de maman, et que j'aurais entendu le bruit du rasoir de papa. Peut-être que maman serait venue me réveiller à 7h30 comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Peut-être que papa m'aurait embrassé le front en me souhaitant une bonne journée, peut-être que … Mais ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'êtes plus là et vous ne serez plus jamais là. Vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer, vous vous rendez compte ? Moi, votre fille, Joyce, pleurer. Une première, non ? Non. Parce que je pleure tous les soirs dans mon lit depuis maintenant 4 mois, en pensant à vous, à votre sourire, vos petites manies … Vous me manquez, papa, maman, vous me manquez tellement …**_

 _ **La vie n'a pas beaucoup changée à Mystic Falls depuis que vous n'êtes plus là, Elena et Jérémy font leur deuils comme ils peuvent, c'est à dire qu'Elena écrit tous les jours dans son journal, (celui que tu lui avais offert à ses 10 ans maman, tu te souviens?) Et Jérémy, il noie son chagrin dans la drogue et l'alcool, et je suis inquiète. Papa je t'en prie, si tu es toujours là, avec nous, fais quelque chose pour lui, j'ai peur de le perdre comme je vous ai perdu …**_

 _ **Tante Jenna est vraiment géniale, elle fait de son mieux pour nous aider, mais ce n'est pas non plus facile pour elle, après tout, elle a perdu une sœur elle aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier.**_

 _ **Je sais qu'Elena n'est pas réellement responsable de votre mort, je sais que je lui en veux parce qu'il faut que j'en veuilles à quelqu'un. Je sais également qu'elle en souffre, tout comme moi, tout comme Jérémy. Mais pour l'instant, je la blâme, j'ai besoin de la blâmer.**_

 _ **Bonnie fait son possible pour changer les idées d'Elena, et même si j'en veux à ma sœur, je doit avouer que Bonnie est une amie fidèle.**_

 _ **Caroline, elle, ne sert pas réellement à grand chose. Elle est toujours aussi maniérée, insupportable, superficielle.**_

 _ **Matt me fait de la peine. Toujours aussi amoureux d'Elena. De toute façon, comme le dit si bien Caroline, Elena est un aimant à garçon. C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas très bien.**_

 _ **Pour ma part, rien n'a changé, à part, peut-être, mon humeur, et mon sommeil. Je sais que je suis désagréable avec tout le monde, et je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, mais je ne supporte plus de voir leur regards de pitiés, et leur « Je suis désolé » à chaque fois qu'ils me voient. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus penser à votre mort. Je ne veux plus me réveiller en sachant que je ne vous verrais plus, ou alors seulement en photo.**_

 _ **J'ai tellement envie de vous rejoindre, de quitter la vie pour faire place à la mort, de vous revoir dans l'au delà, et de vous serrer dans mes bras …**_

 _ **Mais je ne le ferais pas.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui , c'est la rentrée, et je sens que notre vie à tous va changer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.**_

 _ **Papa, maman, je vous aime tellement.**_

 _ **Adieu.**_

 _ **Joyce.**_

Je plie la lettre adressée à mes parents, et la range dans ma boite «secrète» que j'ai depuis mes onze ans. Je sèche mes larmes qui coulaient depuis le début de mon écriture et jette un coup d'oeil désintéressée à l'horloge de ma chambre. 7H30. Je me lève doucement de mon lit, où je m'étais affalée à 7h pour écrire ma lettre, enfile mes chaussons, et descend doucement les escaliers, pour entrer dans la cuisine, où Tante Jenna, déjà très en retard, nous pose un tas de questions stressantes, et finit par sortir en trombe de la maison, ayant une réunion importante avec son patron. L'ambiance plutôt sereine se transforma alors en ambiance pesante, et l'irruption de Jérémy ne la changea pas, au contraire.

Elena se tourna alors vers nous, avec un regard qu'elle arborait tous les jours depuis maintenant 4 mois, celle de la grande sœur autoritaire et perdue

« Écoutez moi bien vous deux, je sais que la mort de papa et maman est encore présente dans nos esprits, à tous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déprimer. Il faut profiter de notre vie, profiter de nos amis et être heureux d'être encore là, c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu au plus profond d'eux-même, je le sais »

Aucune émotion ne transpirait sur mon visage alors que j'écoutais son discours d'une oreille distraite. Après tout, elle jouait son rôle de grande sœur parfaite à merveille et loin de moi l'idée de lui casser son délire. Mais, je pus malheureusement voir dans les yeux de Jérémy une leur triste et quelque chose se brisant à l'intérieur de lui. Autant dire que pour cette seule raison, j'avais bien envie de faire ravaler son merveilleux discours à mon idiote de grande sœur.

Je décidais de couper court à la discussion mielleuse et pleine de bon sentiment d'Elena, et fila dans ma chambre pour me changer.

J'avais beau être la sœur jumelle de Jérémy, tout est différent. Je suis différente.

Elena et Jérémy sont bruns aux yeux bruns, je suis blonde aux yeux bleus. Elena est mince, Jérémy aussi, j'ais des formes, dont je suis actuellement très fière.

Enfilant un t-shirt Nirvana, mon slim noir et mes Doc Martens, je sors de ma chambre, attrapant mon sac à dos et file enfiler mon blouson bordeau.

Nous prîmes alors le chemin de l'école, dans la voiture d'Elena. Le trajet se fit en silence, un silence, et je peux le dire, de mort. A peine la voiture arrêtée, je descendit et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du lycée, faisant fit des regards compatissants que je sentais sur moi.

J'allais rejoindre Yvan, mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, quand j'entrai en collision avec quelqu'un, un garçon, visiblement, vu la force de l'impact. Je me relevais avec son aide et le toisa d'un regard dédaigneux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de frisonner face à sa beauté, une beauté presque surnaturelle si vous voulez mon avis. Le dit garçon prit alors la parole en me lançant un regard désolé.

« Excuse moi, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. »

« Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je suis désolé »

Et, dans une vaine tentative de présentation, il me tendit la main pour que je lui serre, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand j'aperçus Yvan au loin, m'adressant de grands signes. Je faussais donc compagnie au beau blond ténébreux et me dirigea vers mon ami, avec une moue contrariée. Il me prit dans ses bras sans que je ne lui résiste et fronça immédiatement les sourcils à la vue de ma moue.

« Et bah, t'en fait une tête. Il te voulait quoi le nouveau ? »

« Oh, pas grand chose. Il m'a juste bousculé comme une brute et je suis sûre que je vais avoir un bleu. »

« Rien d'inhabituel alors, mais qu'est ce qui te contrarie autant, Joy ? »

Joy était le surnom qu'Yvan m'avait attribué, et il était le seul à pouvoir m'appeler de cette manière.

« Je sais pas, ce mec est vraiment étrange .. .Et , oh, regarde, il vient de bousculer ma sœur, décidément pas doué celui là. »

J'assistais alors malgré moi à la rencontre entre la beauté surnaturelle et ma sœur, et je vis, dans leurs yeux, quelque chose s'allumer. Je regardais alors Yvan, lui aussi dans la contemplation de cette scène, et lui offrit un de mes rares rictus en désignant sans aucune discrétion ma sœur et le nouveau.

« Regarde qui va remplacer Matt dans le lit d'Elena ? C'est l'ptit nouveau ! »

Nous partîmes alors dans un éclat de rire, faisant se retourner le « duo qui allait bientôt être très fusionnel » sur nous. Je vis du coin de l'oeil le garçon me lançant un regard étonné, et je décidais de l'ignorer.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la rentrée avait débutée, et j'en avait appris autant sur ce mec que j'en apprenais en cours, c'est à dire rien. A part, peut-être son nom, Stefan Salvatore. Un nom typiquement italien et vraiment ennuyeux. Je ne lui avait pas reparlé, mais je sentais que l'occasion se présenterait bientôt. Et je n'allais pas être déçue.

J'étais à la maison, en train de lire un livre sur Van Gogh, l'un de mes peintres favoris, quand la sonnette retentit. Etant la plus proche de la porte, c'est donc naturellement que j'ouvris la porte pour tomber nez à nez, avec Salvatore, qui semblait surpris de me voir ici.

« Salut. »

« Ah, euh .. Tu dois être Joyce, la petite sœur d'Elena ? Je suis Stefan, et ... »

« Ouais, je sais qui tu es. Elena est pas là, elle est chez Bonnie. Tu lui voulais quoi, au juste? »

« Hmm .. Elle a perdu ça au cimetière tout à l'heure. Je ne l'ai pas lu et j'aurais voulu lui rendre »

Oh, joie, il tenait dans ses mains le journal intime de ma grande sœur, journal que j'avais eu envie de lire depuis des années !

« Donne le moi, je lui rendrai. Merci d'être passé, Salvatore ! »

Et sur ce, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui claquait la porte au nez après lui avoir prit le journal de ma sœur des mains.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'ouvris le journal intime de ma sœur. Et ce que j'appris, n'avait rien d'intéressant.

Elle culpabilisait de la mort de nos parents, énormément. Dans son journal, elle se blamaît pour tout ce qui avait pu arriver. En lisant les pages gribouillées de son écriture féminine, je n'ai alors pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Ce qu'Elena traversait, au final, c'était exactement ce que je traversais, avec peut-être un poid supplémentaire.

A ce moment là, j'ai décidé de ne plus haïr ma sœur, mais de l'aider à sortir de cette situation, elle et Jérémy, comme je le pouvais. Je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir après avoir lu ce que j'avais lu. Je me devais de l'aider.

Ma bonne résolution en tête, je monte dans ma chambre, vérifiant au passage si Jérémy n'est pas rentré, et soupire en constatant que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Reprenant ma lecture la ou je l'ai arrêté, j'ai la surprise de voir un corbeau installé contre le bord de ma fenêtre, qui semble me regarder. Haussant les épaules et décidant d'ignorer l'importun animal, je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles, et sourit en entendant « Nemesis » de Benjamin Clementine raisonner dans mes oreilles, et je m'endors, satisfaite, et le cœur léger.

Pour la première fois en une année, mon rêve est heureux.

 **Hello !**

 **Bien évidemment, les personnages de la série ne m'appartienne pas, mais Joyce et Yvan eux, sont mes bébés:)**

 **Damon apparaîtra probablement dans le prochain chapitre, et il va faire des ravages auprès de Joyce. Parce que je compte évidemment mettre Joyce avec Damon, ça me paraît tout à fait logique xD /**

 **N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews, me dire ce que vous en pensez, me donner des idées aussi, pourquoi pas:D**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, et à bientôt !**

 **Max Who**


End file.
